


Baby, You Read My Mind

by milestofu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blowjobs, M/M, vampire!Ray, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hates being awake during the day and Ryan's entirely too perceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where Ray's habit of falling asleep during the day is bc he's a vampire that's naturally nocturnal, but I ended up writing about him and Ryan being gay together instead. This is my first AH fic!

Ray, as he drags himself out of bed at seven in the morning, decides the worst thing about being a vampire is the fact he's nocturnal as fuck. It feels wrong to be waking up at the crack of dawn. Regardless, he shuffles over to his dresser, turning off the alarm clock that's blaring obnoxiously instead of throwing it into the wall. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, grabs his glasses that are sitting beside the alarm clock, and reluctantly begins his morning routine of getting ready for work.

By eight, he's out the door and walking the familiar route from his apartment to work. He's thankful it's cloudy outside because the sunlight that worms its way through pricks at his skin. He absently scratches his arms.

"Morning," Ryan greets him when he walks into the Achievement Hunter office.

Ray pauses in the doorway and involuntarily scrunches his nose. Honestly, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to Ryan's scent. He smells too much like grass, dirt, and wet dog and it stirs something instinctual inside Ray despite the fact it's been a long time since vampires and werewolves were at each other's throats.

Still, being in the presence of a werewolf sets something off in Ray's head. He thinks it's bullshit because he wasn't even _born_ when their species were at odd ends. Shaking his head, Ray walks into the room, shoving his instincts down, down, and _down_.

"You're here early," Ray says conversationally.

"Yeah," Ryan says, clicking and typing away at his computer, which he'd only looked away from to acknowledge Ray's presence. "I needed to finish up some editing that I didn't get to yesterday."

Ray makes his way to his chair in front of his own desk, flopping down into it. Ryan's gone quiet, distracted by his editing. Ray stares at him, his eyes lingering on the curve of Ryan's broad shoulders and he doesn't realize he's staring until Michael's waving a hand in front of his face.

Ray would insist later that he didn't jump, startled.

Michael snickers, having arrived with Gavin a few moments earlier and the quiet office becomes loud. Geoff appears shortly thereafter, having stopped by the kitchen to grab some coffee because he "needs more caffeine to deal with you dickheads."

It's when Jack arrives do they jump right into recording and as Ray boots up his Xbox, he has a feeling it's going to be a long day. They're halfway through recording another GTA V let's play when Ray accidentally kills Ryan. A bullet through the back of his head, having thought he was on the other team.

Ray, overcome with over dramatic guilt, exclaims that the R & R Connection rolls together and offs himself, much to the amusement of the others in the room. Ray glances at Ryan out of the corner of his eye, only to be surprised to find Ryan staring at him.

Ray's caught off guard by the feeling that suddenly envelopes him. It's something that robs him of his ability to breathe and is inhuman, _feral_. Ray quickly returns his attention to the game but doesn't manage to keep the confusion from showing on his face.

"That wraps up everything for today," Geoff announces some hours later after they've recorded too many Minecraft let's plays for Ray's liking. "Good job Lads and Gents."

"Hey, asshole," Michael says and elbows Ray in the ribs.

Ray groans and looks to him. "What?"

"Me, Lindsay, and Gavin are going to Five Guys," Michael says. "You wanna come?"

Ray rubs where Michael elbowed him and considers it. It's been awhile since he went out to eat, nonetheless had anything human. It does nothing for his hunger, even having the tendency to make him sick if he ate too much of it, but that didn't mean it didn't taste good.

"I think I'll pass," Ray says eventually. "Thanks anyway."

Michael shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Ray watches Michael and Gavin leave, and in a sense, he decides to follow their lead. He stands up, setting up the GPS on his phone to the nearest store. He vaguely recalls a cashier telling him that they get their shipments in on Wednesday mornings, and although it's Thursday, he'll try his luck and see if they have his favorite blood type in stock.

It really sucks to be partial towards the blood type that nearly every vampire favors. God damn, Ray wishes he didn't give a rat's ass about it. He's halfway down the hallway leading to the parking lot when he hears Ryan call his name. He stops, turning to see Ryan walking towards him, twirling his car keys around his index finger.

"For a vampire, you sure are deaf," Ryan says.

"Yeah, well fuck you too," Ray replies.

"Need a ride?" Ryan asks and when Ray doesn't say anything and stares at him dumbfounded, he continues by saying, "It's raining."

Realization dawns on Ray's face then and he looks to the glass double doors leading outside, just now noticing the spattering of rain. It isn't a downpour by any means, but Ray knows it'd soak through his clothes.

"Uh, yeah that'd be cool," Ray says. "I was going to stop by the store, though... I guess I can go another day―"

"Oh no, it's fine," Ryan says. "Which one?"

"CVS."

"Well, luckily for you, I just happen to be willing to drive you there," Ryan says and grins wolfishly ( _how appropriate_ , Ray thinks). "What do you need?"

"Blood packs," Ray begrudgingly admits. "If you don't―"

"It's fine," Ryan repeats and places a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Besides, I could use some cologne. I hear someone thinks I smell too much like wet dog." Ray sputters, embarrassed. Ryan chuckles, letting go of Ray's shoulder and beginning to walk towards the double doors. "Come on, let's go."

Recovering from his embarrassment, Ray mutters, "You'll be a real wet dog in a second."

Ryan just chuckles again.

The moment they step foot into the CVS, Ray makes a beeline for the refrigerated section along the wall. Ryan follows behind, curious and watches how Ray practically _beams_ when he sees that they have AB blood packs in stock. Ryan's lips curve upward into a small smile.

Ray, noticing Ryan's smile as he gathers several packs into his arms, says, "Dude, you don't understand. People wake up early, specifically to buy this shit. It's ridiculous."

Ryan hums and they make their way to the cash register to pay. The woman behind the counter is nice enough, too nice really, and too talkative for Ryan's liking, but he humors her and it's only when they reach Ryan's car in the parking lot does Ryan realize he's forgotten something.

"Shit."

Ray looks at him from over the roof of the car. "What?"

"I forgot the cologne."

Ray laughs at him as he slides into the passenger's seat. Ryan shakes his head and climbs in beside Ray. They make small talk for the rest of drive, although it's mostly Ryan asking for directions because he doesn't know where exactly Ray's apartment is. He has a general idea, but fuck if he knows the specifics.

Ryan can feel Ray's eyes on him every now and then, but he doesn't acknowledge it, instead he continues to drive until they arrive in front of the apartment building that Ray calls home. Ray makes sure to grab the plastic bag with the blood packs he's just purchased before hopping out of the car. He turns, leaning down to peer back into the car, his lips parted to thank Ryan for everything when he just... stops. Ray swallows and the feeling from earlier returns.

Ryan raises his eyebrows questioningly at him.

Swallowing again, Ray shifts on his feet. "Hey, do you, uh, want to come inside?"

Ryan appears surprised by the inquiry, but he recovers quickly and teasingly replies, "Are you sure you want your apartment smelling like me?"

"God, did I say that out loud or something?" Ray asks and finds himself embarrassed for what feels like the umpteenth time.

"Nah, but you're really easy to read," Ryan says. "Where should I park?"

"There's guest parking around back," Ray says. "Just keep going straight and take a right."

Ryan nods and Ray shuts the door, taking a step back. He stands there for a moment, mentally berating himself because what the fuck did he just do? He doesn't dwell on it any longer―refuses to―and walks over to the sidewalk and waits there until Ryan appears around the corner, having found a parking space and parked.

Ray briefly wonders if he should wave at him, since there's a considerable amount of distance between them. He decides that's too awkward because as socially awkward as he can be at times, he isn't _that_ awkward. At least, he doesn't think he is. Ryan doesn't seem bothered, fortunately.

"I'm on the second floor," Ray says when Ryan reaches him Ray pretends not to notice how Ryan's standing rather close as he fishes his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door to his apartment. It opens to a small foyer with a staircase. "Uh, you don't have to take off your shoes."

Ryan takes his shoes off anyway, setting them down neatly near the door. Ray suddenly feels uncomfortable that he didn't do the same. He ignores the feeling and heads up the stairs with practiced ease, hardly making a sound. Ryan's footsteps creaking behind him remind him that he needs to be louder since he has guests... or a guest, rather.

"You don't have to," Ryan says.

Ray stops at the top of the stairs and turns to look at him. "What?"

"Walk louder, heavier― _whatever_ ," Ryan says, visibly exasperated with his own word choice. "It's your house. I don't mind."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Ray says, amazed. "Are you sure mind reading isn't a trait of werewolves?"

Ryan grins. "Nah."

Ray doesn't really believe him and disappears into the small, claustrophobic kitchen. He deposits the plastic bag with the blood packs into the fridge and walks back out into the living room. He sees Ryan's taken to admiring the massive collection of video games organized on a shelf beside the TV.

"All in alphabetical order, huh?" Ryan asks him, taking a game off the shelf. "Just like the office."

"And no Gavin to knock it all over," Ray adds and Ryan laughs and puts the game back where he got it from. There's a small passage of silence before Ray coughs, scratching the back of his neck."Do you want a tour...?" he asks. "I mean, it's nothing impressive. You can already see the kitchen from here."

"I'd like that," Ryan says and walks over to him.

Ray leads him into the kitchen where there's a small table shoved into the space where only two of the four chairs can be pulled out. Ryan notices rather quickly that Ray doesn't have a knack for decorating. Aside from the fridge that is covered in fanart that he's been sent by fans, it's barren. There's nothing set up on the table and nothing hung up on the walls.

Ryan doesn't mind, though. Instead, it reminds him of when he was Ray's age. He was still in college, holed up in a dorm room with a roommate that he didn't really get along with but managed to tolerate. He knows if he had a small apartment like this during those days, he wouldn't have decorated either.

"So, uh, this is the kitchen," Ray says and Ryan realizes he's been sidetracked by his thoughts.

"It's not bad," Ryan says in return. "I'm amazed you can fit in a table whatsoever."

"Yeah, right?" Ray says. "Mom said it wouldn't fit. Proved her wrong."

Ray continues the tour, passing through the living room because he figures Ryan's already gotten a good enough look. He opens the door leading to his bedroom and steps inside, Ryan following behind.

"This is where all the magic happens," Ray says.

"Oh?" Ryan's eyebrows rise. "That must be why the bed isn't made."

Ray shrugs his shoulders and gives a brief explanation for the unpacked boxes by the closet, but Ryan isn't listening. He's watching the movement of Ray's jaw as he speaks, and his ears have honed in on the small, hitches of Ray's voice. Ryan isn't aware that he's stepped forward until Ray's gone silent and is looking at him, confusion etched into his expression, and maybe a touch of nervousness.

"Uh, Ryan...?" Ray ventures and Ryan hums, taking another step forward. Ray takes a step backward in return, bumping into the dresser. "Ryan―?"

Ryan leans in close then, nestling his nose in the crook of Ray's neck. He breathes in, and in the back of his mind, he hears the wolf inside growl in disapproval. He pays it no mind.

Ray's hands hesitantly settle on Ryan's hips, his fingers curling inward and he clears his throat to get Ryan's attention. It works because Ryan leans away from his neck, but doesn't move to put any distance between their bodies.

"Earlier this week, you started smelling differently," Ryan says and Ray tries his very best to keep his composure (or lack thereof). "It took me awhile to figure out why."

Ray has a feeling he knows what Ryan's referring to in a way. It was around then that he started to notice Ryan more, he supposes. He can't explain it, but he began to notice the stubble of facial hair on Ryan's jaw, the deep baritone of his voice, the smell of his aftershave―his _scent_ , while it was still off-putting, it drew Ray in.

"A werewolf's sense of smell is stronger," Ryan says, looking nervous suddenly as he brings his bottom lip between his teeth (Ray's eyes hone in on the action). "You're not really subtle, Ray."

Ray eyes shift upward to meet Ryan's as he deadpans, "Basically what you're telling me is you could smell I wanted in your pants."

Ryan smiles cheekily. "Basically."

Ray's muttering under his breath something about werewolves and their sense of smell being more trouble than their worth when Ryan moves, hoisting Ray up and onto the top of the dresser that was previously digging into the small of his back. Ray lets out a sound of surprise and nearly falls off, but Ryan holds him in place.

Ray tries to protest, saying something about the dresser being cheap as shit and that it'll break, but Ryan silences him quick enough, pressing their lips together and bringing a hand up to cup Ray through the fabric of his jeans.

Ray stops trying to say what he was trying to say, moaning into Ryan's mouth. Ryan grins against his lips, running his tongue along Ray's teeth. He can feel them begin to elongate and sharpen.

He moves his hand to the waistband of Ray's jeans, his thumbs pressing underneath and against cool skin. Ray makes a muffled sound of approval before Ryan breaks the kiss, licking his lips, their eyes meet, and it takes all of Ryan's self-restraint not to groan at the sight of Ray's hooded gaze. Ray's eyes have darkened, red beginning to bleed into his irises.

"If we didn't have to work tomorrow, I'd fuck you into this dresser," Ryan nearly growls, pressing their lips together again, rougher this time and Ray's hands fist the front of Ryan's shirt, nails nearly ripping the fabric. "So I guess I'll have to improvise."

Ryan pops the button on Ray's jeans and pulls the zipper down. Ray groans, and it feels like Ryan's done this hundreds of times before, and through his drunken, aroused haze, Ray feels inadequate.

"None of that," Ryan says and Ray's becoming convinced Ryan can read his mind, no matter how many times he's denied it. "Don't think like that."

Ray does what he's told, shoving the thought of inadequacy to the back of his mind and holy shit, when did Ryan's face get between his legs? Ryan's breath is hot against his now hard dick, the only separation being the thin fabric of Ray's boxers.

Ryan mouths him through his boxers then, and Ray unabashedly cants his hips upward. Ray braces himself on the dresser and has half the mind to be careful not to use his full strength. When Ryan moves, Ray almost whines at the loss of contact.

Thankfully, there isn't a loss of contact for long because soon enough, Ryan's pulling down his boxers and the cold air makes Ray gasp. Something akin to a growl rumbles in Ryan's ribcage and Ray doesn't have enough time to contemplate it before Ryan's fingers are wrapping around the base of his dick.

"R-Ryan," Ray manages to say and isn't aware of how the wood of the dresser has begun to bend inward from how strong he's holding onto it.

Ryan looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes, his own eyes dark, and Ray's surprised he doesn't come right then and there. Ryan looks away, leaning down and taking the head of Ray's dick into his mouth.

Ray does whine this time.

Ryan keeps his hand on the base of Ray's cock and slowly begins to bob his head up and down. Ray moans loudly and he's sure that his neighbors downstairs can hear him, but he can't bring himself to care. Ryan's mouth is too warm and too wet for him to care about anything else. It's nothing like the sloppy blowjobs he remembers getting in high school from girls who were too willing and too inexperienced.

"Fuck," Ray whispers.

Ryan hums, and the reverberations cause Ray thrust his hips upward. Ryan makes an amused sound and Ray doesn't notice Ryan's removed his hand until Ryan's taking him all the way into his mouth.

"R-Ryan," Ray says, his entire body shuddering. Ryan continues bobbing his head, taking Ray all the way and then nearly all the way out. "Jesus Christ."

Ryan would've grinned if he didn't have a mouth full of Ray's dick. Instead, he speeds up his motions and it isn't long before Ray's a writhing mess. Ray's entire body shudders and he lets out a loud gasp, his body arching backward as he comes and he doesn't hear the sound of wood breaking and splintering.

Ryan swallows as much as he can before pulling away, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. His own cock strains against the constraints of his own jeans, but he ignores it and watches Ray come down from his high. It takes some time for Ray to get his breathing under control and meet Ryan's gaze, and when he does, he immediately laughs. Ryan stares at him curiously.

"I didn't get to finish giving you the tour."


End file.
